Austin and Ally: There's no way I could make it without you: Chapter 2
by LuckyJo2
Summary: So now that Ally knows that Kira kissed Austin, she's devastated. She can't believe Austin! He told her that he loved her! Can Ally forgive Austin? And can she put their differences aside?


Austin and Ally Love Story

Chapter 2

Kira giggled, twirling her hair around her finger. Austin looked at me, shocked. "Kira, I'm not—Ally…"

I felt tears flood my eyes. "I hate you, Austin Monica Moon! Get out of my life!" I turned and began to run. I didn't know where I was running until I got to Sonic Boom. I ran up into the practice room and cried. I scribbled in my book, angrily plunked on the piano, and sat, staring out the window.

He was everything, everything to me, and he was in love with Kira. Kira Starr, pretty, funny, popular, his boss's daughter…what not to love? I cried again, tears cascading down my cheeks.

After an hour, Trish came in. She said, "Hey! Guess who got a job at—what's wrong, Ally?" I told her everything.

"—and then, Kira said, 'I've missed you!' and he said, 'Kira, I'm not—Ally…'" I started crying again. "I hate him! He's just a cheater!"

Trish nodded. "Oh, Ally, I feel you. Remember Trent? It really does hurt."

I sobbed into her shoulder, feeling nothing, nothing at all. Finally, Trish held me up. "You know, Austin did say 'I'm not'. Maybe…he's not in love with Kira."

I sniffed. "Okay, okay, sure, but why did she kiss him?"

Trish shrugged. "Jealousy?" She replied. I gasped.

"You're right! And it's not like he kissed her back!" We grabbed some binoculars and found Austin storming away from Kira, a tear tracing his cheek. Kira was yelling at him, stomping her foot. I could make out the words "Ally", "doesn't" and "love".

Austin turned and shouted something I couldn't read, but it sent Kira into a rage. He turned and ran toward Sonic Boom. "Quick! Get downstairs!" We ran downstairs. Austin raced in and we locked the doors behind him.

"Thanks…Ally…owe…you…one…" he wheezed.

"AUSTIN MOON, YOU CHEATER!" I screamed, slapping his face. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

He looked miserable. "I'm so, so sorry Ally. Kira kissed me, I didn't expect it. I'm not in love with her, I promise. I love you, Ally Dawson, please, take me back."

I stared at him, my tears starting up again. "But—you hurt me, Austin, I don't know if I can."

"Please," he begged. He took my hand. "Please."

I thought about it. Finally, I turned away. He slumped his shoulders. "Well, I'd better be going—" I turned around and kissed him.

As I pulled away, I thought about the time when he said that it was Kira over me, and he picked Kira. _No. Shut up, Ally. That was the past._ I tried to push that out of my mind.

I could tell I was more mature now that I had a boyfriend. I wasn't as nerdy or awkward as before. Austin was a good influence…most of the time.

Austin held my hand as we walked to the food court. We sat at a table and talked about our new song, my mom, and his parents. We laughed a lot, and once or twice we even fell over in hysterical cries of laughter. Kira was sitting at a distance, glaring at me. I pretended I didn't notice her, but it stung a little.

Then Trent came over to her and sat down. They started talking, and five minutes later they were holding hands. _Well, that's that, _I thought, but I noticed Austin looking at her a lot.

"Austin, is something wrong?" I asked. "Why do you keep looking at Kira?"

He blushed. "I—it's nothing. It's just…you know when you see someone you've dated before? It's this twinge of jealousy that you don't want to feel, but you do."

"Oh, yeah, I know…kinda. Like when I see Dallas with his new girlfriend. I'm like, 'What if that was me? Would I be happier?' It's weird." I noticed Austin's face fall after I mentioned Dallas, so I added, "But I know I wouldn't be." He grinned and started talking about Zaliens II and how he and Dez saw it again and how it was "totally awesome" and "sickly amazing". I watched him without really listening.

_Would I really be better off with Dallas? I mean, we were never actually "Ally and Dallas" but…we had a "thing" for awhile…he was so nice…and cute…and sweet…everything that Austin is! But we were more alike, I guess…can't dance, work in the mall, brown hair and brown eyes…but Austin and I like being different! It's not like it's frustrating. It's nice…yep…no, sometimes it's not. Like when he wants to watch a horror movie and be excited, but I fall asleep! Or when I want to look for bunnies in the clouds, and he points out "big, fluffy turtles". I don't know…do I really want Austin?_

I sighed. "Austin, can we talk?"


End file.
